breakawaycpfandomcom-20200215-history
Breakaway
Legends Alone. Champions Together. Breakaway is a mythological sport brawler, combining the intensity of a fighter with the teamwork and tactics of a MOBA. Assemble your team from an expanding roster of legendaryof warriors from myth and legend, each with their own unique ability to summon weaponry that can turn the tide of battle or alter the arena. Fight for dominance alongside your allies on fabled battleground like El Dorado, Atlantis, and Styx. Wipe out your opponents or claim the Relic, an artifact of immense power, to seize victory. With intense pacing, rich characters, and visceral team combat, Breakaway is unlike anything you’ve played.Combining elements from the fighting, MOBA, and action genres, Breakaway offers a play style for everyone. Enter the Realm of Warriors Warriors of myth and legend seek the Relic, an artifact of immense power. Fight alongside your allies on fabled battlegrounds like El Dorado, Atlantis and Styx. Dominate your opponents as the gladiator Spartacus. Dispense justice as the gunslinger Rawlins. Burn away the sins of your foes as the sun priestess Alona, or impose your will as the massive Black Knight. Breakaway offers a play style for everyone. Seize the Relic! For your team and for yourself. Weapons of War Rain fire on opponents with Spartacus’ Catapult. Fortify your allies with the healing aura of the Sun Shrine. Shatter the earth with Thorgrim’s Demolition Hammer. Trap the enemy with Rawlins’ Cage. Each Warrior summons unique weaponry that can alter the pace of combat, or reshape the arena. Play to the Crowd Breakaway is made by streamers, for streamers. Taunt every interception, celebrate every kill, and highlight your dominance with instant replays. Customize your broadcast with real-time statistics from Metastream. Turn players into stars and earn followers with Broadcaster Spotlight. Pull your audience into the game with Broadcaster Match Builder, or interact with viewers through polls and loyalty point wagering using Stream+. Don’t just win the match… win the crowd. PC Minimum System Requirements: Processor: TBD RAM: TBD Hard Disk: TBD Video Card: TBD Supported OS: Windows Additional Requirements: Additional Requirements: Twitch account and Internet connection required to play. Gameplay Movement and Control To move, use the WSAD keys and Space to jump. The mouse is used to control the camera and can be inverted. Check for this in the settings option or make the change during the initial tutorial. When going down ramps, use the Space key to slide. This is faster than running and work even when in control of the Relic. Players holding the Relic will have a new set of abilities and controls. Their character's core abilities will become unavailable. To throw the Relic, use the left mouse button (LMB). To throw the Relic further, hold the mouse button a short time before releasing. This will cause a target to move further away from the player. The distance is limited of course or this would be Basketball, not Breakaway. To pass the Relic to another player, use the "E" key. Players that are available to pass to, will have an "E" appear above their character and they must be in range. This is the quickest and easiest way to get the Relic to another player. Players who control the Relic are unable to attack an enemy player. They can dodge attacks however by using the right mouse button (RMB). This is called a Relic Dash. Perform this just before the attack is complete to maximize efficiency. The battlefields themselves can also be a hazard. For example, the El Dorado map is in the sky. Players can literally fall to their deaths if they don't watch where they are going. Enemy players can be pushed off while under attack. When a warrior is defeated, it will respawn back at the relay point. Repeated deaths will increase the respawn timer. Scoring There are three ways to win a round. The first way is to score a goal. To do this, a player must carry a Relic to the opposing team's 'base' and deposit the Relic into the relay. Players can either run into the relay (always red for the opposing team) while holding the Relic, or toss it into the relay if they are within range. A second way to win a round is to kill all the opposing players. Buildables Each warrior in the match will have two Buildables they can place. These are devices used to slow the enemy team or heal your own team. Those that do damage will also attack opposing Buildables. To build one of these, use the corresponding key on the keyboard (1 or 2), use the mouse camera view to aim it and use the LMB to place it. When aiming the Buildable, a target will show on the ground letting the player know the zone it can reach. Once placed, the Buildable will begin affecting players or objects within range. Each Buildable can be placed once per round. Buildables can be attacked and destroyed by enemy players. Destroyed Buildables can be replaced during the next round and undestroyed ones persist between rounds. Make sure to destroy the enemy Buildables often so they don't accumulate. Buildable types: Fire Catapult Healing Shrine Attacks and Abilities Each warrior will have their own specific abilities designed for that character. A primary attack has no cooldown and will always be performed by using the LMB. Abilities are used with the RMB, Q and E keys. Canceling a primary attack with an ability can result in a combo. Abilities consist of offensive, defensive and ultimates. View the appropriate warrior articles for their specific abilities and how to use them. Buffs On either side of the map are red and green crystals. Destroying these crystals will give the corresponding team a buff. Green crystals reward a healing buff while a red one rewards a damage increase. Earning Gold Earning gold is pretty straight-forward. Kill players and destroy Buildables. Gold can be used to increase attributes by purchasing equipment. Gold is not automatically accumulated and must be picked up by running the warrior through the levitating icons. They will be near the item or player destroyed. Media Images Videos References